


calm before the storm

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: It's amazingly calm it is when it's just the two of them, as both Hak and Yona could summon raging storms at a glance. The royal couple symbolizes beauty in its' most dangerous format - feral, powerful, and cloaked.





	calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> don't let my summary fool you, this is just fluffy smut bc i'm just thirsty for hak and yona's happiness. :')
> 
> potential spoilers for the anime + manga, as i've read up to chapter 142. enjoy!

Yona is particularly fond of stargazing when the nights are clear. The moon is just a few days from being full and Hiryuu castle is bathed in its' gentle light. Her days are fraught with meetings and tense negotiations; her evenings usually busy, filled with happy chatter and a pile of loyal retainers that can't help drinking and celebrating as often as they can, so it is only at the cusp of midnight when she can enjoy the sense of calm.

Her face turns up to the moon and she inhales deeply, closing her eyes as familiar footsteps pace towards her. Her lips curve upwards and she relaxes her shoulders at the sound of his robes shifting behind her. Strong arms embrace her around the middle, and Hak's warm face rests at her nape like he's been waiting to put his skin against hers all day.

Truthfully, Yona herself has been rather impatient for Hak to pull her into his arms as well, so the feeling is more than mutual. "Y'smell really nice," he murmurs the compliment, still so wary of being true to his feelings and desires regarding Yona, even after so many years. Yona is patient with him in this, though, after all - there were so many years of confusion, so many years of turmoil and change, and this is still all so new to them.

Happiness, that is. Together.

The both of them still find the notion unthinkable.

"Thank you," Yona replies in a tone just as soft, putting her calloused palms over his scar-ridden hands and sighing in pleasure, cheeks growing red. Hak can't find it in himself to tease the queen - she really is lovely beyond words, now. She's fantastically strong in more ways than one, and determined to make right the wrongs of her kingdom, which she'd reclaimed in a political method. Soo-won remains as an advisor to the throne, though Hak would still willingly kill the man for his betrayal, for everything that Soo-won had put the queen through, but Yona will not repay death with more death.

She is very much like her father in this way, although the citizens of Kouka may find fault with her for this mentality.

In this moment, however, their messy past is of no interest to them. Yona's mind is, amazingly, in sync with Hak's usual teasing gestures and tender affections, and Hak's so busy being bewildered by his continual consent from the queen to hug her, kiss her, and more, that he just presses himself tightly to her side and tries very hard not to cry.

Yona is fire and passion, barely contained and eyes brimming with promise; Hak is like a surging tide, the pull of hard winds and deep waters, magnetic and furious.

They are so terribly in love with each other that it is frankly quite stupid how long it had taken both of them to come to terms with that and fall into a relationship.

"Hak," Yona speaks in a tone that's full of promise and Hak  _hates_ it. What he hates most about her voice is how easily he's swayed by the lilt of it; how he's been drawn to her since he was a boy. It makes him shiver and lose his mind when she turns in his arms, eyes half-open, pupils wide, and mouth inching closer to his by the moment. "May I kiss you?"

She could have asked him to impale himself just then, and he would have immediately replied in the affirmative. "Asking now, are we?" He remembers her having stolen many kisses from him for courage, back when he'd still thought his love unrequited and unbearable. "How mature of you."

The redheaded woman simply rolls her eyes and smirks, scraping her nails lightly over the back of Hak's nape, breathing hot over his lips. "Is that a no?" Her eyes trace the line of Hak's throat, pushing herself so tightly against his chest that she can feel his pulse racing against her chest. "I was certain that you'd learned not to lie to me about this sort of thing by now."

_Coy, determined, willful woman._

Hak loves every part of her. Desperately.

"Of course you can kiss me," Hak whispers, closing his eyes and adjusting his grip so that Yona is more comfortably situated in his lap.

The press of her lips is always bold, and growing increasingly more curious. She always starts off with a chaste touch, then charges her tongue into Hak's mouth, sinking her weight on his thighs and moving her fingers so that they're bent across the knobs of his spine. She tilts her head back when Hak starts to flick his tongue out as well, both of them arching into each other and reluctantly pulling away in paces to breathe.

As they start to pant, barely able to focus, Yona is  _always_ the first one to ask whether she can start peeling off layers of Hak's clothes, and he always hesitates for a moment before giving his permission. He knows what she'll see there. She's seen him in far worse states than she will tonight.

Still. The heat of their passionate kissing simmers to a low coil as she peels of the heavy winter robes, tracing the musculature of Hak's chest, then his abdomen, and then his arms, and legs. Once she's done paying her respects to the large scars she still feels responsible for, she smiles again, and traces a finger down the v-line of his hips until she reaches the piece of cloth expertly tied to cover his lower half. "I suppose I'll have to work harder to make you excited then, hmm."

He snorts lightly.

They both know he's dying to rip himself out of his loincloth and see her equally undressed, but this is part of the process. She takes things in her own time, and he respects that, until it's his turn to move again.

Yona takes off her robes with little care, far too eager to move forward, but stops at her wrappings, if only because she knows that her skin is quite marred as well. Hak stares at her the whole time, and when she hesitates, he whispers, "You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. You know that, Yona." The combination of the pride apparent in his voice and the usage of her name without any artifice makes her flush to her toes and she pulls Hak's hand to her back.

"Then I'll leave it to you to finish the task."

They're both so terribly embarrassed. They've only had sex a handful of times, and this is certainly first time they've had the opportunity to enjoy each other since Yona had been crowned queen.

After both of them are bare, Hak removes the very last obstruction.

A hairpiece.

He'd purchased it for her during their travels, when Yona had been determined to learn as much about her kingdom as she could from the far reaches of its' borders, getting dirty and ill, learning swordplay and archery and absorbing every bit of political knowledge that she possibly could. She'd sold the old one to save her companions, much to Hak's amazement, and that had been the beginning of  _their_ story. Before that, none of the cogs had truly aligned for he and the woman he'd loved for so long, and then, suddenly, everything had become different.

When he'd presented the new ornament to her, a much more homely design with red and blue jewels with slightly foggy hues - the most he could have bought with the paltry amount of cash that Yoon had afforded him at the time - she'd smiled brightly enough to rival the sun, and she'd cried.

 _I'll treasure this forever, Hak,_ she'd said at the time.

And so she has.

He places it to the side of the cot gingerly, knowing that Yona is studying his every move like a hawk, waiting for him with open arms and slightly parted lips. "Hak," she whispers his name against his skin, sliding their hips together the moment he's beside her, "I love you. I truly do."

He vividly remembers the day that she'd tried to let him go, to free him from his shackles and the weight of her father's promises.

He remembers how she'd misunderstood, how much he'd just wanted to be  _wanted_ , and if she didn't truly want to let him go, he would refuse to leave her side. He remembers that more than ever, how she'd cried, how she'd clung to him, how she'd braced him tightly against her and whispered,  _don't go_.

"Yes," he says, pulling her against him, knowing that he's getting uncomfortably hard and she's growing eager and slick, and he's just so in love with this woman that he could punch himself. "I know."

They exchange wet, sloppy kisses as they rut against each other, growing sweaty and hot and disheveled. Hak's bangs still hang low over his focused eyes, dangerous and eager and open, studying every detail as his hands cup her breasts. Yona's back arches against the planes of his abdomen when he flicks a nail over her right nipple, and the sound he makes at the press of her body against his is foreign to his own ears. She chuckles as his thumb stills, setting her teeth against Hak's neck. "Don't keep quiet, Hak. It's cute when you let go."

"Who's the cute one here," Hak grumbles, nuzzling against her cheek and groaning in defeat.

She pulls one of his hands off of her back and sets it between her thighs. Such a brazen invitation. "Still you," she says knowingly, closing her eyes and sitting up on her knees for a moment, adjusting so that she can grind herself against Hak's dick and making both of them hiss in pleasure when she makes it through three cycles up-and-down, and his hand moves to brace her between the legs, eager to feel the warmth of her with his own fingers.

"Clearly," Hak finally says once he feels like his voice won't give out on him. "I don't think many people would find such forward advances  _cute_ , milady." Yona pouts for a moment, but Hak just rubs the pads of his fingers against her folds for a moment before smirking and continuing, "Luckily for you, I don't either. I think it's sexy. When'd you learn how to make a move on a guy, huh?"

Yona leans down and waits until Hak really starts to go inside of her, fingering her clit lightly and making her breath short. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." Her eyes are glossy with pleasure and happiness when she finally opens them, cheeks flushed as she grows increasingly wet.

"Princess," Hak breathes the plea out and she takes pity on him, spreading her knees further apart on either side of his thighs, waiting for his fingers to curve around her knobby hips and lower her gently, aligning himself carefully. He holds her like something finer than glass and harder than diamond - he's desperate to see her writhe, desperate to be inside of her, desperate not to ruin the mood between them.

"Yona," she corrects him gently as she slides, quivering in anticipation as he inches her down onto his lap. She lewdly moans a bit once he's fully inside of her, and the sound becomes feral when he scoops the underside of her thighs upwards again and reaches for further friction between them in pulses.

"Yona," he gasps her name as she clenches tightly around him and he's losing his mind, he knows he is. He closes his eyes tightly, breathing out with sweat across his brow, sure that he'll wake up nineteen years old again, shoved into a tent with four other young men, equal parts ready to tie Yona up to keep her from dangerous, and thrilled to see her struggle and succeed against anything that life could have thrown her way.

When he grows still, she puts her hands against his chin sharply, feeling the bristles of his five-o-clock shadow under her fingertips and smiling softly, each word coming out stinted since she's on the verge of orgasm. "Hak." She kisses his brow, and then his nose, followed by his mouth. She languidly stays there and pushes herself back and forth until he groans into the kiss. "Hak."

And just like that, the experience is real again. He braces her neck with one hand to lay her against the cot, careful not to slide out of her as he moves, and then he laces their hands together. "Please," is all he can say, and she nods with her cheeks flushed, like she's been waiting for him to do this all along.

He drives into her sharply, knowing that her knees and feet are twitching with every snap of his hips. He licks the arches of her ribs until he reaches her collarbone and he takes solace in the feeling of Yona's nails scraping against his skin, of her voice murmuring his name without much air in her lungs. He pulls out of her before he comes, helping her find release with his fingers.

Hak pants when he's finished, trembling in awe. After a long period of silence, he finally says, "I love you," and Yona giggles. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny," she says. They lie there without cleaning up, and Hak is content simply to be beside Yona until she huffs and pats the space in front of her, curled up on her side with her breasts spilling over the sheets. "You're not going to let me cuddle with you after coupling with you? Heartless, Hak."

"I didn't know the fierce queen of Kouka needed me curled around her to sleep," Hak grumbles without any heat. It's a pitiful lie - though they haven't had sex in some time, they've been sleeping together for almost three years consistently. He knows as well as any of her dragon warriors do that she hates sleeping alone. Hell, he knows  _better_ than they do. He's seen what a sorry state she can be driven to when she thinks that she's all alone, that everyone has left, or worse, that everyone is dead.

(He hates it when she looks like that, so he's always careful to stay near her. Annoyingly close, he'd jested many a time.)

In the morning, Yona will go back to chartering documents between the five tribes, to sternly dealing with merchants and soldiers and palace members who still aren't sure where this sharp-eyed woman had come from - certainly not from the ilk of the spoiled princess they'd known so well just three short years ago. Hak will be at her side day and night, not out of duty but out of  _desire_ to be there.

It's no secret that the two of them are deeply in love, and most likely en route to be betrothed, but what Hak finds most amusing about everything is that when they are together, people have taken to calling them a storm.

What makes the rumors so amusing is that being by Yona's side is so calming that he can hardly stand it. Hak lets everyone gossip because that secret is his alone to know, and when Yona pulls him around corners simply to hold his hand, to make sure he's still close, still real, still warm, he knows that he'd sooner die than let anyone else know all these beautiful facets to her.


End file.
